Kung Fu Panda: Path of the Warrior
by TheYoungin
Summary: The Dragon Warrior is supposed to protect the innocent, But after being found in a prison three years after he disappeared, Po is no longer the kind and caring panda that was chosen as the dragon warrior. And with two new enemies, one hunting Po and the other out to destroy the valley. Po will have to fight his greatest enemies yet. With one being himself. Romance later. Dark Po
1. Prison Life and a Painful memory

**Hey guys i have just added a little more insight to what happened to Po in the first chapter ope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Po's POV

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Kill him"

Their voices echoed around the chamber as the other sick, violent and twisted prisoners force me to continue fighting even though I am tired and weary, and just wanted to be left alone. I have had enough of these pestering murderers trying to kill me in my own cell. I have to set an example out of these guys

I begin to fight back with basic techniques along with a few I invented whilst being in prison and the chanting dies down whilst I mutilate the attackers breaking their bones and tearing off their limbs. I can hear them screaming and begging for mercy, but I will not show any, the last guy I left alive literally stabbed my in the back with a blunt shiv he had created, but who am I you ask?

I am Po Ping, Dragon Warrior and protector of china.

Well I was before, now I have many names: murderer, sick panda, disgrace to kung fu and disappointment to my family name, just to name a few. The words used to hurt but not anymore I got used to them after hearing them time and time again, I can only listen to them and now I am beginning to believe that they are true

"_I wonder what my dad would think of me now if he saw me mutilating these prisoners_" I thought bitterly as I looked down at the last member of the group left alive

"You are a disgrace, you do not have honour, nor will you ever deserve it" says the ring leader before spitting at my feet

"If you are going to insult me, tell me something I don't know" I reply before tearing his head clean from his body and holding above showing my victory to the rest of the crowd who was now deathly quite

"Let this be a lesson to you all, I am no longer showing mercy I will not tolerate you trying to kill me anymore I gave you all a chance but no more" I said loudly as the blood ran down my arm and over my body. It felt nice, almost like a warm shower

The prisoners began to depart from my cell block once they found out I would not be dying tonight. I had to give them credit they were definitely persistent, but I guess I would be too if some warrior had killed off many of my friends in their previous attempts to kill him.

Being in prison for... well I am not too sure as there are no windows in here so I can't see outside so I have no idea if it is day or night time I just sleep whenever I can and I found out within the first week that if I didn't sleep extremely light then I would be killed I rub my paw over the now very faint scar across my side where the blade just got me, it's not the first scar I have gotten here and probably will not be the last considering I put nearly all of the prisoners here in the first place. But being in prison changes people and I can tell you that it never changes you for the best.

I look around the cell block for anyone that looks like they are trying to kill me before I go back to my practise that was rudely interrupted earlier by the goon squad.

I have been training in styles and routines that I remember before coming to this godforsaken place so I can strengthen my muscles, so I can defend myself from the lunatics that reside here that are constantly trying to kill me.

It has been a long time since I saw anyone that wasn't trying to kill me, but here I am in Ho Singh high security prison I kind of miss the times when I could sleep with keeping one eye open and having to be on alert all the time just so nobody can come and slit my throat whilst I rest. But that was when I lived with my dad and when I lived in the jade palace. With my so called friends

I shudder when I think about it

The Jade palace, home to the furious five and the master Shifu, I can only think of how much I hate them for being the snobby pricks they are, I always had their back and they said they had mine they even said they where my friends, but after I heard what they truly thought about me I feel nothing towards them.

A flashback comes to me

* * *

_It was night time at the jade palace and everyone was waiting for dinner_

"_Come on, where is my dinner" said the impatient Mantis_

"_Tell me again how you mastered patience" asked an annoyed Crane who was sick of hearing him complain_

"_Very funny Crane" said Mantis _

"_Anyway, guys you hear about what was happening in Ho Singh province?" asked Viper_

"_Yeah, that new warlord" said Monkey_

"_I hear all he does is take everything from the villagers and has even raised the provinces tax rate" said Tigress, who by the way was extremely anger since Po beat her five times in a row in the sparring ring and he even landed on her three times, stepped on her tail seven times and even use it against her causing her to eventually bite down on it_

"_What? But they can only just afford to pay the original tax rate" said Viper_

"_Well I guess that someone will be assigned to take him out" said Mantis_

_Little did the five know that Po had just gotten the mission of taking out the warlord and he was walking down the hallway to cook the five their dinner_

"_I hope Shifu goes, because that gives us some time off" said Monkey with a mischievous glint in his eyes_

"_Hey maybe he will send Po for his first solo mission, I mean come on he beat Tai Lung and Shen by himself" said Crane_

_When Po heard his name he stopped outside the door and listened_

_And at this point Tigress had clenched her hands under the table_

"_Crane, now Po may be excelling in his learning of Kung Fu does not mean he could take out a warlord by himself, not yet anyway" said Viper_

"_That fat idiot can't even see his toes let alone take on a warlord" said Tigress suddenly with venom laced into her words_

_Mantis and Monkey laughed at what she said, thinking she was joking, Viper giggled as well and Crane sighed_

"_Tigress don't forget he beat you five times in a row today" he said looking at her_

_Tigress growled_

"_He only won because when I punch him my fist bounces off and he is actually so fat he takes up half the sparring ring, no matter what technique you use he seems to luck out and counter it" she nearly yelled at the avian_

"_But now that I think about it I hope he goes, and never comes back because I can't stand him, and don't act as though he doesn't annoy you too" she continued _

_Utter silence_

"_I assume they are all nodding their heads" Po thought to himself bitterly as he barely kept a lid on his emotions to hide them from the five so they didn't know he was listening in_

"_I am going to bed" Tigress said _

_Po panicked so he ran down the hall and turned around to make it seem as though he had not hear everything but the pain was evident in his eyes and when he walked past her he didn't even look up at her_

_That night the dinner he cooked was horrible and he got told by Mantis and Monkey how terrible the food was. After they left only Crane and viper remained_

"_Po you ok?" asked Viper_

"_I'm fine" Po suddenly snapped_

"_Wow, I just trying to be nice" Viper yelled back, Viper had a long day involving being beaten by Mantis, Crane and Po in the sparring ring, But Po had stepped on her tail and fallen on her, numerous times_

_She then slithered out of the kitchen_

_Po then heard the faint footsteps of Crane leaving the kitchen_

"Ever since that night everything has gone downhill" Po was thinking before a bell went off

* * *

The bell goes off to signal the guards are coming and everyone steps in their cells and lock their doors

"Po Ping" I heard the guard say

"You got a visitor" he said looking at me through the bars

I look up at him in surprise. Why would someone want to visit me?

I am shackled at my wrists and ankles even though I could break out if I wanted, but I stayed in the chains curious to see who would want anything to do with me

I walk with the guards prodding me in the back with a spear

It's only when I look up and see the face of someone I have not seen in a long time

"Master Monkey" I say with an emotionless voice

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this modified chapter :) thanks guys and girls dont forget to review my story so i can get feedback :) thanks**


	2. Freedom

Monkey looked at the panda before him with disbelief obvious upon his face

"Po?" he asked his voice full of hope

The panda did not respond instead he just looked at him with eyes that where cold and empty of emotion.

Monkey shuddered at the emptiness in his eyes, but when he looked over the panda he was shocked at what he saw though he refused to let it show

He was a wreck; he was covered in dried blood that actually looked recent. Monkey had a worried feeling that he had the wrong panda, but he had to make sure

The parts that weren't covered in dried blood was littered with scars, his right ear had a bit missing

Monkey simply could not believe this was the friendly, loving and caring panda that was chosen to be the dragon warrior four years ago

The clothes he wore were a pair of old worn pants out but they were torn and ripped signs that they had a rough life, just like the panda who currently wore them

The panda honestly looked like he went through hell then fought his way back out

"What do you know of the dragon warrior" Monkey asked hoping that he had finally found him after searching for so long

"I know of the dragon warrior but I am not him" replied the panda destroying the hopes of Monkey whose shoulders visibly dropped and the hope flew from his eyes as he looked at the ground

"Speak you name then" Monkey said, he could at least find out who he was and tell Po about him when they finally found him

"But I am Po Ping, who once resided in the valley of peace, but am now in this prison and have been for a while" he continued enjoying the look on the kung fu masters face, complete and utter shock

"Why are you here" The panda asked Monkey suddenly before he could say something

"I have been searching for you, Po Ping, The dragon warrior" said Monkey throwing his hands in the air

"You have only found Po Ping" replied the panda

"How do I know you are who you claim to be?" asked Monkey

"I defeated Tai Lung using the Wuxi Finger Hold" The panda said, and his anger was becoming obvious

"Everyone knows how Po defeated Tai Lung" said Monkey thinking he had out smarted him

"If you say so, but how about this" The panda said before continuing

"I was on a mission in the Ho Singh province before I all of a suddenly went apparently missing and I have been apparently missing ever since"

"Everyone knows the dragon warrior went missing" stated Monkey again slightly agitated that he was reciting what was now general knowledge

* * *

Po knew there was only one way to get him to believe

Po looked at the master and began telling him in detail the tale of him becoming dragon warrior and going through explaining how he had defeated Tai Lung and then continued his tale right up until he defeated Shen.

Monkey's eyes went wider with each part of the story he was shocked that this panda is the long lost Dragon warrior, Po

* * *

"Now do you believe me?" Po said

Monkey simply nodded his head

"Why do you deny being the dragon warrior" asked Monkey suddenly, almost desperately

The panda hesitated before speaking

"Because, I don't deserve it after what I have done" said Po looking at the ground when suddenly his anger flared

"And I guess that nobody cared I was gone" he pointed out

"Po, how can you say that when you have been gone for 3 long and terrible years, we thought you were dead" Monkey half yelled at the panda

"Because I heard what the five said before I left and I knew then that you wouldn't care whether I came back" yelled Po

Monkey was speechless. Po thought they had abandoned him and left him to die, but most importantly he thought that they didn't care about him

"Now what do you want" he said again breaking Monkeys thought pattern

"I am going to get you out of here" said Monkey slightly saddened at what Po had said

Po looked at him with cold, distrusting eyes

"I will be right back" said Monkey before leaving the area

* * *

Po stood there watching them before he heard someone calling out to him

"Tubby"

Po turned to the cell it had come from hiding his anger as it threatened to break free, and noticed a panther that had a sick smile on his face thanks to Po's fist earlier.

"Do you know whose son you killed earlier in cold blood?"

"No, nor do I care" Po replied sounding annoyed

"You will when you find out, but pity you won't live long enough to see him destroy anything that proved you even existed" the panther said before he began to laugh

Although his laughter was abruptly cut off when a paw had closed around his throat cutting of his windpipe and oxygen flow.

"You dare threaten me?" Po said venom laced through his words

"Oh it's not a threat, it's a promise" the panther choked out trying to get Po's paw off his throat

Po let go of the panther when his hearing heard Monkey returning

"_I would like to meet this warrior, and perhaps he can give me a worthy fight unlike the scum in here" _Po thought to himself

"Let's go" Monkey stated simply

"Why are you helping me?" Po asked curiosly

"Because I am your friend, and the fact we have been searching for you for years, and now we have found you, so you may return to the jade palace, and your old life" said Monkey without looking at him in a happy tone that almost made Po feel sick

"I can never return to my old life" Po stated coldly to the simian

* * *

They had now walked outside and Po had to cover his eyes, so that they may be allowed to adjust to the bright sun that warmed the earth and his fur.

Po enjoyed the feeling of the warmth that the sun provided to his fur, but this could be because he was in a dark, cold and damp cell for the last three years, and had not even had a ray of sunlight, but that never bothered Po mainly because he thought he deserved to be there after what he had done.

He looked at Monkey who was still walking ahead of him, but he had noticed that during his whole time he had spent talking to him he had not made a joke or even a witty remark. Po guessed him leaving returned the five to who they were before he arrived, yet that may not be such a bad thing.

He knew what he was about to do but for a reason he did not feel sorry for Monkey or for anyone that has been searching for him, and he knew that now was the time to escape but not before doing one thing.

Monkey turned when he heard a snapping of metal chains, and he remembered that Po was still chained at his hands and ankles

Monkey flung around to see nobody there except for two pairs of handcuffs on the ground

"Behind you" he heard a menacing voice say

Monkey turned in his Kung Fu stance to see Po standing there, upon seeing Po Monkey had lowered his guarding believing that Po would not harm to him, but he was shocked at the speed the panda had used

"How di-"Monkey was cut short when Po did a series of hand movements, when he realised what it was it was too late

Monkey froze with paralysis and his pupils constricted

Monkey then snapped out of the trance and looked around

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud

"You are in the Ho Singh Province at the prison" said a voice

"Why am I here?" asked monkey to the figure that was being blurred by the glare of the sun on the snow, but decided he should get into his stance just in case

"You came looking for someone but found out he had died long ago" said the voice

"Who was I here for?" Monkey asked

"Po Ping, the Dragon warrior" the voice said

"How do I know you aren't lying" said Monkey tensing his muscles ready for a fight

"Because, I killed him" said the voice

Monkey's face showed shock before fury took over his body

Monkey didn't even speak as he jumped at the figure attempting to jump kick him in the face

Monkey soared through the air with gracefulness before striking nothing but air and then snow as he landed. Monkey then looked around for the figure but he was long gone, just like his hopes of ever finding Po.

* * *

**Meanwhile at an unknown location**

"Lord, We have just recieved a letter detailing that your son was murdered in prison" siad asoldier holding a letter with shaking hands, and sweat beading his forehead

"WHAT!" shouted a voice

the figure holding the letter never even got to speak as he was hit in the head with a kunai knife thrown from across the room

"Find out who killed my son, I want his head and his very existence wiped from history!" he yelled to the servants and guards who all ran off in different directions

* * *

**Guys the move Po used is the Fluttering Finger Mind slip technique which makes the receiver forget short term memory thus why monkey was lost and confused he forgot about why he was there Any whose Please review this chapter and tell me what you think thanks**

**_The Unbound Warrior: It is a hardened Po. Not bad Po seen in LoA_**

**_DarkKnight1013 : I will be updating Taken when i can get round to it, i know where the story is going i just need to get there haha thanks :)_**

**_Please dont forget to review guys thanks_**


	3. Bandits in the Markets

**4 Months later**

Tigress P.O.V

I stand here at the heavenly peach tree of wisdom, staring down at the valley of peace the place the once housed one of the greatest warriors of all time, and I don't mean Master Oogway.

I still remember when Monkey returned to us with the terrible news of what happened to the dragon warrior, although we all refuse to believe it the evidence was clear as there had been no reports of him anywhere.

Mr Ping has sold his restaurant and moved into the palace with us, and he does cook us meals throughout the day it really only reminds us of him, but whenever we walk into the kitchen all we see are his eyes full of sadness it is really hard seeing a goose who was once happy and optimistic all the time be brought down into sadness and grief

I hear Viper shout out that dinner is ready and I take one last look out over the valley

_I hope you look after him up there Master Oogway_

I silently prayed to the deceased master

Whilst walking back I think about how much we have all change since meeting Po, I remember how we all where uptight and did not believe that anyone could be a Kung Fu warrior, and yet he proved us all wrong the day he defeated Tai Lung and further proved it when he defeated Shen

He even changed Master Shifu, once strict and never laughed or smiled and since Po came he became less strict and allowed us to live our lives a little more

I remember the first thing I said to him

_You don't belong here_

And it only went downhill from there until he defeated Tai Lung and proved to me and everyone else that he could master Kung Fu and that he was one of the nicest, most caring animals around, especially to me, He was the first person to show me love and show that he cares for me and the only thing I could do to him was beat him senseless in training and insult him on the odd occasion that he beat me

Po. The Panda who brought down my walls that imprisoned my heart had finally allowed me to live my life and smile and even come to terms with my father Shifu, and

_Some friend I turned out to be_

I remember saying that I wished he would never come back from that mission, and even though I knew he was outside listening and I didn't even stop myself, if anything I am to blame for Po's death

A tear comes to my eye thinking about how I am the reason he never returned to us

I turn into the kitchen and see everyone sitting in silence; it pains me to see even Monkey and Mantis dead silent

As we eat dinner I can only think about how we will never be the same, Not without Po here to remind us and show us how to **live**

* * *

Mr Pings P.O.V

I looked around at the table and sighed, things just were not the same without Po and it has been this way for nearly three and a half years, but who could blame them?

They went from being Kung Fu master who honestly knew nothing of living, their lives consisted of sleeping eating Kung Fu and that's about it. It wasn't until Po was chosen to be the dragon warrior that they slowly began to live a little more and broaden their horizons, so to speak

I continued to look around the room at Po's old comrades and family, it hurts him to see them looking so down, but Tigress has been affected the worst, for the last three years she hasn't done anything but train, sleep and meditate and when she did eat it was very little, she was absolutely devastated upon hearing what happened to him

I allow a tiny smile on his face looking at the master of the Tiger style

Tigress and I talk a lot since he disappeared and she has told him that Po was her best friend, they practically did everything together, although she did admit to me that she has said and done some nasty things to Po he was always there for her, it is hard watching her beat herself up but she is slowly coming back to us, ever so slowly

I decide that it is time for me to head off to bed, I then say my good nights as I retire to Po's old room, I couldn't sleep anywhere else

* * *

Mr Ping looks around his son's old room and sighs, if anything he has been hurt the worst when he had heard that Po disappeared then only to find out he has been killed even though everyone refuses to believe that he was.

Mr Ping knows he has to be strong to help Po's friends get through this tough time, as it must also be hard losing someone who you consider a family member, even though he lost someone who was actually family, he knew he had to move on and help the five and Shifu move on as well, it is what Po would of wanted

But how much longer can he keep them from falling apart?

* * *

**The Next Day**

Screaming could be heard from the Valley as the five came running towards the sound

Tigress and the rest stopped at the market square seeing fifty seven bandit boars tearing the place to shreds, there was even three casualties and thirteen odd civilians injured

Tigress quickly glanced over the scene before sending out the five to take care of the problem

"Monkey, take the bandits over by the stalls"

"Crane, fly above and find out if there are any more and contain any that try and push further into the valley, also help Monkey with protecting the stalls"

"Viper and Mantis, I want you to take out the group near the Bridge that are attacking those civilians"

The rest of the five departed to do their jobs of protecting the valley from the bandit raiders

Tigress on the other hand had now been surrounded by the remaining bandits

_Twenty six bandits_ she thought to herself before getting into her stance but what she saw next shocked Tigress

The bandit boars got into Kung Fu stances and six of them had taken up Tiger style

Tigress didn't think that they would be any good at Kung Fu, but she remained vigilant and hoped her comrades would be able to look after themselves, Tigress was looking around at her opponents when suddenly they all attacked at once forcing Tigress to try and break out of the circle that they had trapped her in so she could have more room to fight

The first bandit she hit fell backwards giving Tigress a way through, but as she went to jump two of the bandits grabbed her legs from behind and held her from jumping through, Tigress landed on the ground and immediately turned and punched both boars in the temples knocking them out cold before standing straight back up and hitting another boar that caught her arm only to receive a kick to the stomach and an elbow to the back of the head effectively knocking him unconscious

_Three down_ Tigress thought to herself as a barrage of punches and kicks came at her she deflected blows that could have crippled her during the fight and even though she fought back with all her might bringing down seventeen more bandits the numbers were beginning to take their toll on the tiger master

She had only six to go and she smirked to herself believing that she should beat them easily, when suddenly ten more bandits came from where Monkey was supposed to be fighting, Tigress had a grim feeling that came over her body and a though came to her that Monkey may be dead or hurt bad, Tigress didn't think she could handle losing someone else important in her life so soon since the news about Po

Tigress looked at her opponents and growled before charging at them but she stopped when she saw a massive gorilla that had come out of nowhere standing before her in a fighting stance

"Men once we get rid of the rest of the masters, we will take over this valley" he shouted to his men, they all cheered in response

"Over my dead body" Tigress replied with a voice colder that the snow around Chor Grom Prison

The gorilla smiled at the challenge

"I was hoping you would say that" He replied

Tigress growled before running towards the enemy and jumping to kick him in the jaw, but only for him to dodge the kick at the last second and to grab her leg and swing her over his head and onto the ground attempting to slam her but Tigress twisted her body so she landed on her free leg, she then punched him in the face hard enough that he was sent stumbling backwards Tigress then ran at him and jump kicked him in the face sending him to the ground

The gorilla got up with surprising speed "Is that all you got?"

Tigress growled and charged again hoping to hit him in the temple but was taken off guard when he began to throw punches at her, and due to her being the master of Tiger style she had virtually no defence, only what crane had to taught her, but it wasn't enough as he successfully landed multiple hits to her face and abdomen winding her and breaking her nose

Tigress was on the ground and shocked, nobody had ever landed so many hits on her at once and know her nose was broken she was at a disadvantage and she could lose this fight

Tigress was then about to get up when she felt a massive pain on the back of her head sending her world into darkness

* * *

**Hey my dearest readers :) i am sorry that i havnt updated in a while as school came at me with tons of assignments and tests plus my interenet died :/**

**Anyways hope you like my new chapter WHICH infact has my very FIRST fight scene ever as i thought what the heck i may as well try and type one, it is probably not that good but i will learn :D anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and dont forget to review what you think ( Although i do prefer Postive reviews haha) :)**


	4. A little chat

Tigress P.O.V

I wake up, feeling extremely groggy everything is blyrry and i dont have any idea where I am, and as my vision slowly comes back to me, I notice that I am in a room of some sort and I am laying on something soft and it is warm.

_This is a good sign _I think to myself

As my vision becomes clearer I notice that I am covered in blood stained bandages which run up my arms and I can smell the blood on the bandage which is covering my nose, I reach up and touch it

But when I do, I wince as it sends a fiery pain up my nose nearly causing my eyes to water

_Great, a broken nose _

I think to myself when I hear someone enter then room I turn my head towards the door, it is a snub-nosed monkey

_I must be in the palace_

I allow a small smile on face after that thought, knowing that I will live to fight another day brightens my mood even though I was defeated by some overgrown ape, I growl slightly when I remember that part

"How long have I been out?" I ask the servant

She turns to me with a confused look

"Oh, I don't actually know I only just joined the palace, but from what I have heard maybe a few days" she said nervously looking toward the ground

I look around and realise that I must be in my room. I try to think back to the fight, the last thing I remember was I was fighting the gorilla and he broke my nose then I was on the ground about to get up and then just nothing

"Could you call one of the masters in here" I ask as politely as possible

I watched as the female Golden Langur leave the room and I begin to think about how much I had changed over the years, ever since _he_ had entered my life I was more open to everyone and I started to socialise with all the people, I was even talking to one of the servants after I helped him carry a heavy crate through the palace, but I shall keep up the work because before _he _entered my life all I did was train and eat and sleep, but now I am a completely different person, outside the training hall that is

I remember something _he _once told me

"It's the little things that make life that much sweeter"

*Ahem*

I break out of my trance and realise that I was staring into my lap. As I look up I see Viper in the doorway

"Thank god you are okay" she said slithering over and wrapping herself around me as her attempt at hugging me

"What do you mean? Of course I am ok" I say a little agitated that she thought a hit from that gorilla could bring me down

"Tigress, you don't understand there was so much blood, everywhere and when we saw you on the ground and not moving we had assumed the worst

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Viper slithered through the bandits striking each one with deadly precision in the weak spots, one boar had gotten in a lucky shot with his mace crushing her tail, he meet his end swiftly from a well-placed strike to the neck from the master of the Mantis style

It took the two masters about half an hour before each of the boars was either dead or unconscious on the ground

"Well fought Viper" complimented Mantis

"Yeah, you too Mantis" Viper responded smiling at the insect

That was when they heard it

*Crack*

The sound was physically sickening as well as the scream that followed

Viper and Mantis rushed towards the source of the noise to see blood covering the ground and the walls of the buildings near by

Viper gasped at the sight of the bodies as they were mutilated and she could barely tell that they were boars, the only thing that gave it away was their body style other than that it was a mess

Mantis then walked over to the biggest body checking for a pulse but nearly threw up the contents of his stomach when he saw that his whole throat had been torn out, violently

Then Mantis hear Viper scream his name, and as he turned towards Viper he saw the orange warrior lying face down on the ground with blood covering her entire body

Mantis ran towards her and began checking her injuries as Viper sober believing the worst

"She is alive, barely" Mantis whispered out but Vipers trained ears caught it

The pair heard flapping wings and as they turned to see Crane flying carrying a body, Monkey

"Oh no, please no" said Mantis as he ran towards his fallen comrade

"He is hurt badly" said Crane

Viper looked at her fallen friends, before praying that they would make it through this

"What happened to Tigress" Crane suddenly asked

"She has been injured badly, much like Monkey" said Mantis

"They need help and fast, Crane, you fly them to the palace and we shall find healers"

"I can't carry them both" noted Crane concern filling his voice

"Tigress seems to be the worst, take her first then get Monkey, I shall look after him until you return" Mantis responded

Crane only nodded as he gently picked up the limp form of Tigress and fly her towards the palace

Mantis then turned to Viper

"I need you to find two healers, tell them we will pay whatever it takes"

Viper nodded as she then slithered off in search of healers

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

"And then I went to find healers, which luckily I did" Viper said as she finished her story

"So, what happened to the bandits? And how is Monkey" asked Tigress needing to know the fate of her comrade

"I actually have no idea what happened to them, but Monkey suffered cuts along his body but he is healing rather nicely in the room a few doors down" said Viper

"Okay, did we find anything out about them?" Tigress asked relaxing knowing Monkey was safe

"What do you mean" asked a curios Viper

"They were not ordinary bandits, they knew Kung Fu" Tigress stated

Viper's eyes widened and she let out a gasp

"We better tell Shifu" She said before leaving

"I will go and tell Shifu, you stay here and try and recover" Viper said before slithering off in a hurry to find Shifu

Tigress remained silent and began thinking about the bandits, how they knew Kung Fu and what happened to the bandits

Tigress then attempted to stand, as she swung her legs over the side of the bed Mr Ping walked in with a bowl of what she presumed to be noodles soup

"Here you go Tigress, its noodle soup" Mr Ping said

"Thank you Mr Ping" she said back to the goose whilst accepting his bowl of noodles

"It was nothing really" he said modestly

"No, thank you for everything" I said looking into the old gooses eyes

Mr Ping looked up and saw how genuine the tiger was from the look in her eyes that held true gratitude towards him

"Well, it was my pleasure Tigress but I am afraid that I can't be the only one you should thank" he said letting a small sad smile onto his face

"I understand Mr Ping, but I unfortunately cannot thank him, not now or ever" Tigress said looking down, she felt her eyes becoming moist as she struggled to fight the tears that had been waiting years to be released

Mr Ping looked at the emotionally hurt tiger and he decided he should do something about it

He hugged her

Tigress was shocked at the action but when realisation hit her she let silent tears fall before returning the hug

Mr Ping could feel his shirt getting wet from the tears that Tigress had held back for so many years

He began soothing her

"Shh, it ok Tigress, let your tears fall"

They hugged for what seemed a while when it was only a few minutes and Tigress pulled away and wiped her eyes

"Thank you, Mr Ping" Tigress said to him softly

"It was nothing my dear, anything for the best friend of my son" Mr Ping responded again with that small sad smile adoring his lips

Tigress nodded and she couldn't help but notice his said smile before commenting

"Could you do me a favour Mr Ping" Tigress asked

"What is it?" he responded softly

"Could you smile more often? And could you not tell anyone else about what has happened here?" Tigress asked silently hoping that he would agree to both

Mr Ping smiled a little understanding that Tigress need to keep up her image of being "_Hard-core_" as Po put it; he knew that it was one of the only things keeping her together now days

"I will try to smile more often, and this will stay between you and me" he said to her in a sincere voice

Tigress smiled at the old goose

"Thank you"

* * *

**The next Day**

Shifu walked into Tigress's room and looked at his sleeping daughter before smiling to himself

_How did I raise such a beautiful women, to become so deadly_ Shifu thought to himself before decided he needed to wake her up

"Tigress" Shifu announced

The reaction was instant as Tigress shot up out of her bed, and into her fighting stance looking around for enemies and Shifu noticed she visibly relaxed when she realised that it was her father

Tigress's eyes widened before she bowed, wincing due to her nose still being tender

"Master Shifu" she said in a monotone voice which she had perfected over the years

"Tigress, I have come here in regards to the bandits you fought"

"Yes master, what would you like to know about them" Tigress responded

"I would like to know who their leader was"

"Their leader was a male gorilla who somehow knew Kung Fu, and not only that his minions did as well"

Shifu looked a little off about her answer, he thought about something for a bit before responding

"Tigress do you know what happened to the bandits?" he asked curiously

Tigress looked down in shame

"Unfortunately no, as I had been knocked unconscious by the gorilla" She responded with a growl

Shifu looked up at her with a face that showed nothing of how he was feeling

"That will be all" he said before walking out of the room

"Rest up, you will begin training again when your nose is healed" and with that he was gone into the hallway

Tigress nodded to him before lying back down as Shifu had just ordered her to

* * *

**With Shifu**

Shifu sat in the Lotus position attempting to meditate over the events with the bandits

_She was knocked unconscious by the gorilla, but then how did the bandits die?_

Shifu was disturbed at the thought of who could have done this

_Where they trying to save my daughter or was it an old grudge? Wither way my students will have to remain on high alert as this warrior must be very powerful_

Shifu had made his decision and decided that it was time for dinner; he blew out the candles before leaving his room

But if Shifu had glanced in the direction of the window he would have caught the sight of a pair of grey eyes, glowing before slowly melting away into the darkness of the night

* * *

**Hey readers :) here is the new chapter i hope you like it, I noticed you are not reviewing as much as i hoped :( please review so i know what you hink of my story so far and if you all are enjoying it :) till next time **


End file.
